The Modern Perks of Online Dating
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Dating online for months can take its toll on someone so desperate to finally meet their crush. Ruby Rose has this problem to the max with current online flame 'invincible lesbian of mistral24' and one day she pedals home insanely fast to be the first one online to say hi to her crush. Only something happens she doesn't expect, and the Xiao-Long-Rose family have a pleasant surprise


_AN: And in second place is Pyrruby! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **The Modern Perks of Online Dating**

Ruby always sped home from class, always faster than most of the traffic to get back to the little cottage on the outskirts of the town of Patch. She had to, had to make it to her computer before _she_ did.

It was what she did, every single Monday, Wednesday and Friday, when she wasn't staying behind after class on the other days of the school week. If she was lucky on her bike, which she had named Crescent Rose because of the artistic rose patterns in bright crimson set against the black frame by her mother, she could make it home before four-thirty and get online before the other party - before 'invincible_lesbian_of_mistral24' logged online to see Ruby's account in gray.

Ruby Rose could not bare to think of the thought of her online crush coming online to see that dead and stupid colour. No, it would not do, it would have to be green. The little surprise gif would have to be active, it would have to pop up and for the sound effect to blurt out. "Hello and welcome to the online profile of Ruby Rose; qualified lesbian" Ruby told herself in a more high-pitched and cheery voice, the voice she had used to record her sound byte and attach it to her profile. She was so proud of herself upon its construction and completion, like gay tower of amazingly red queerness in her own handwriting, as she had described it to mother and father.

Of course, sister Yang was most impressed, over the shattered moon to learn that her sister was also just as queer as she was, and her own girlfriend Blake, beautiful as ever she was, was thrilled too. They had already settled that a double date was in order as soon as the online dating paid off.

And now, finally, after almost a year of Ruby having her account, it had. In fact, it had been paying off for the past eight months, and the more and more time dragged on, Ruby became a little insistent and therefore resentful of her lack of freedom and money. It seemed that meeting her cyber lover was to never come, at least not for another year at least, until she reached eighteen and had enough money to travel. Her far away flame was living in Mistral, with her two Aunts. Explanation of why she did not live with her parents was touchy, but she had still told Ruby one night when they had called each other.

Ruby pedaled harder as she reached the outskirts of the town, where the thatched houses, the terraced homes, and log cabins began. She was nearly home and checking her wristwatch, Ruby could see she was making most perfect time. The seventeen-year-old was making such a good time, she was looking to be home before the hour struck four.

It was only in her nature, the entire family had said when she was a small child that she could run laps around the other toddlers. A lot about Ruby was her speedy knack to do everything at fifteen hundred miles per hours, and that meant getting home to chat to her online lover whom she was so close to actually asking out. She just wanted to hear her voice, or see her typed messages, even see her beautiful green eyes. And they had not video called all too often, only a few times, and yet Ruby Rose was utterly smitten with every single detail of the young woman's face.

Quickly she bunny hopped over the small fence of the log cabin where she lived, her blonde haired father busy working on some form of invention with sister Yang, sweating a little in the sun. They called out to her, a good afternoon and something about little Ruby being home so early from school, but the small musician with reddish black hair was too busy to stop. She had a computer to get to quickly before Pyrrha logged on. "Can't stop! Girlfriend - Lesbian to talk to!" She cried out to her father and sister, the latter of whom began to laugh hysterically before the beefy male beside her. Ruby was always hilarious when in love, and Yang could not help but laugh at the useless queer. She too could not wait to meet this redhead flame from Mistral.

"Ruby! Cookies are up dear!" The similar looking mother yelled from the kitchen, where was baking a fresh batch with Ruby's second and Yang's birth mother Raven.

The rushing girl stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing the words, she then zipped into the kitchen, grabbed a plate with four cookies on it, kissing both her mothers sweetly on their lips and then darting with added haste. Into her room, she flew, closing and even locking the door so that no one could hear the heart-felt and loving conversations she was about to have with her soon to be girlfriend from Mistral. Ruby was always far too embarrassed about what she and Pyrrha spoke about at all times, nervous about what mothers, father and sister would think about her with her massive crush.

She dive-bombed onto her computer chair, slamming down the plate of cookies onto the side of the desk, while also hitting the switch on her computer's tower. The several seconds it took for the whole rig to load up and come to life were torturous and mind-numbingly crippling as all Ruby could think of was Pyrrha. Her face, and her eyes, her beautiful looking lips. How Ruby Rose, the little queer girl she was, wanted so desperately to place her lips on Pyrrha's, and feel the soft plumpness of sweet and tender flesh. To taste what Pyrrha tasted like and have their senses meld as they kissed. It had been far too long to wait to finally meet her face to face, and Ruby was losing patience with her own life.

It all loaded before her eyes and she saw Pyrrha's handle in the cursed gray. Exactly what she wanted really, although still she felt a little sad, but accomplished to know she was on time, perfect time.

Ruby huffed, laying back in her chair and grabbing her small Grimm Urse plushie that Yang had bought her one Valentine's Day. Like every other 14th, the small punk rockish girl had not had a date. In fact, Ruby had never spent a Valentine's Day with a lover, for she had never really had one, except for one year. A white haired girl, it did not last too terribly long.

The cookies did not last that long either, for she sat slump in her desk chair for what seemed like an hour before anything happened at all, and all Ruby could think of was that Pyrrha was never this late getting online. What if something horrible and dire had happened to her? What if she had been hurt on the street on her way home from college? Pyrrha was a college girl, and what was more, she was trans, which brought with it a whole host of horrid realities, and Ruby was dreading that one of them had come to pass and she would never talk to her again.

Then there was a short knock on her door, followed by the rather bittersweet tone of her second mother. It was Raven.

"Chick? What's going on? You've been in here for an hour with no sound of laughter. You always seem to be laughing these days," Raven cooed as she entered the room slowly, with her hair draping down past her shoulders and her full chest. It was not odd for Raven to check on Ruby. Despite the small girl not being hers biologically, she was still her daughter and Raven would have destroyed the sun to make her happy. "What's wrong darl?" The black haired mother asked again as she saw Ruby's little face blotchy and red on the cheeks and around the eyes, on the verge of tears as she stared at the grayed out name of her far away crush.

Ruby sniffled and brushed her eyes with the sleeve of her long sleeved t-shirt. Red and white it was colored, Summer had ordered it especially for her birthday of the last year with the familiar rose crest Ruby would always draw on simple everything.

Raven walked over and kneeled by the side of the office chair, rubbing the back of her daughter's hand with her thumb and looking at the computer screen. With her marvelous powers of deduction, she could already see the problem. The name accentuated by a plethora of hearts, stars, and rainbows was in gray. That represented a negative.

"She not online honey?" Raven asked to grasp confirmation. She got it in the form of Ruby meekly humming in an affirming tone, sniffling again with welling sadness. It was a young lover's tragedy. What if Pyrrha was fine and this was a way of ending things?

No, Ruby could not believe that, not ever, Pyrrha was not like that in the slightest, she could not be.

Raven leaned up again and kissed her daughter on the head before cuddling her close. "Hey, there-there, I'm sure she's just a little tied up at the moment. She in school?"

"College, she studies at Mistral Central University and is very very smart," Ruby finally informed her mother, the first real slice of information any of her three parents had learned about the mysterious redhead flame. "She studies Architecture and even some Advanced Math," the little and sad girl continued, still meek and squeaky in her speech through the sadness.

"Architecture and Advanced Math? Really? Wow, chick she sounds seriously smart," Raven smiled, trying to bait the little daughter into speaking more about this distant crush. And of course, it worked, like fishing with Taiyang.

Ruby wiped her eyes again and sat up a little, turning to face Raven with her silver eyes. "Oh mom she is, she's so smart, she's scoring highest in her classes and could leave as the top scorer for years! And she's so pretty too! She has these amazing emerald eyes and, oh my gods they are just so beautiful, and her lips too…"

As Ruby trailed off one a massive run of describing Pyrrha's features all Raven could do was lean back a little, resting her backside on the backs of her calves and smiling to herself on a job well done. She entirely wished that Summer and Tai were in the room to listen to this, their daughter, the youngest of two, trail off purely about the girl she was crushing so deeply over. And it was in these moments that Raven realised that the months of strange acting and mild seclusion was purely down to the fact that Ruby did indeed feel so dangerously strongly for this far away girl. And Raven also saw Ruby's frustration over the fact that she was only seventeen and had no way of travelling to Mistral to meet this redhead she was utterly smitten with.

The black haired mother giggled a little as Ruby stopped to catch her breath, and held her daughter's hand again. "Well honey, I know that this," she looked at the screen before continuing, "'invincible_lesbian_of_mistral24' is the luckiest lesbian alive to have someone like you smitten with her."

"You really think so mom?" Ruby asked with shiny silver eyes and finally a smile as she looked. Raven hummed a positive and nodded as they both heard a knock at the door followed by Summer saying she'd get it.

They both looked at each other after that, with no words between them just smiles and positive thoughts of the future, until Ruby eventually held her arms out openly and they hugged together.

"Ruby darling!" Summer called from the hall. "There's someone at the door for you! Some girl, she looks bloody gorgeous!" The mother in her beautiful white gown called, in a very loud voice eccentric and dipped in disbelief. It was extremely rare for the youngest daughter to have visitors, especially in the middle of a school week.

Caught completely off guard and entirely by surprise, Ruby ceased the hug with her other mother and walked out of her room into the hall. She was equally as puzzled as Summer was and incredibly confused as to who could be beautiful enough for her own mother to notice it. And then she saw it. The red hair, the plump lips, the incredible height, the striking emerald eyes and the glasses, golden rimmed and poised intelligently on the tip of her nose.

It was her. It was 'invincible_lesbian_of_mistral24', or as Ruby had come to know her, Pyrrha Nikos.

Ruby was shocked, moonstruck and otherwise obliterated with the surprise. "Pyrrha?! How are you here?! Whaaa?!" She yelled in the direction of the door, frozen on the spot and consumed with feelings of embarrassment for how horrible she looked and how her own mother had said the redhead looked gorgeous. "Ah!" She yelled again before taking her shirt off with all haste, getting rid of the stained sleeves and running with an intense speed to her crush's arms. Ruby practically tackled the woman back onto the floor of the stoop of the door, out into the yard. Pyrrha's glasses fell off but she caught them with a quick zip of her hand, stuffing them into her cardigan and hugging Ruby with as much force as the smaller girl was exhuming on her.

Pyrrha laughed and chuckled lifting Ruby up and spinning her around on the spot, walking out into the garden, grabbing Yang's attention before Taiyang's.

The more and more they span the more and more Pyrrha and Ruby both laughed together, the latter even crying more than before, but with warm tears of joy and happiness. Pyrrha, she was finally meeting her, in a way she would never have guessed. How the hell did the redhead get to her house? How did she know where Ruby lived? How did she get here so quickly they were talking until far too late the previous night. It was some kind of amazing magic and Ruby could not believe it. Surely it was just a dream, just her still being asleep in her bed hours ago or falling down in the middle of class because Mr. Oobleck's seminar was so dumbfoundedly boring she could not stay awake. This could not be real there was simply no way it could be. It was Pyrrha Nikos, in Patch, for Ruby, and Ruby was in her arms, where she never wanted to leave.

"How are you here Pyrrha!?" Ruby asked yet again before kissing her on her cheek, pressing her lips a little too far into the redhead's face. "Oh, gods I'm sorry!" She shrieked and backed off as Yang and Taiyang looked from the small shed with Summer and Raven, arms around each other's waist looked from the front door.

Pyrrha finally finished giggling before she held Ruby's cheeks, leaned over and kissed the smaller woman full on her lips. And it was better than anything Ruby had even imagined it could be life. It was simply beautiful and the taste of her pomegranate lip gloss was serene and perfect to taste. So much so that when the taller woman went to lean up again, Ruby leaped onto her, wrapping and tangling her legs around Pyrrha's own waist. She kissed back a little more passionately, never wanting the exchange of lips to ever end, it was too amazing to the taste and the touch of Ruby's own lips they were that succulent and the texture so sweet. The sharp sugar of the pomegranate was sublime, and it made Ruby all the more ravenous to lick it completely off of her crush. Although it was becoming a little safe to say their relationship was blossoming far beyond a mutual crush. They were after all, making out in front of Ruby's two mothers, her father and her sister.

And Ruby could not care any less about that fact at all.

"Well you know I had your address from that time I bought and sent you the golden arrow earrings darling!" Pyrrha reminded Ruby, and yes that was very true, Ruby was even wearing them behind her beautiful bob of hair. "And I saved up enough without telling you because I wanted to surprise you. The money from my father's lawsuit finally came through so I had more than enough for a flight," Pyrrha finished, kissing Ruby again with a soft peck. "I even have a hotel booked but I wanted to see you first my dear."

"Hotel? Get out you can stay with us!" Summer called from the door. Ruby shot some disapproving daggers at her before turning back to her love.

"What she means to say is. Is there any way to cancel the hotel? I mean I do have a double bed," the smaller lesbian smiled with a mild sense of embarrassment. Only she was hardly embarrassed, more like hoping Pyrrha would do as she suggested and offered. As if Ruby was not enthralled enough by the taste of Pyrrha's lips already, she wanted so badly to experience her cuddles and kisses for the night.

It took the redhead a whole few seconds to think about it, looking from Ruby, to her mothers, to the father and sister, and then back to the small and wanton girl silently begging for cuddles in the night. "Well, I suppose I could cancel," Pyrrha said sly and teasing, but before she could finish, Ruby pressed her lips upon the redhead's with a full front of passion and love. This was going to be the best week of all time.


End file.
